Spawning Pit
The Dark Tower 'was a massive ancient tower located between the mountain range that divided it from the Ruborian Desert, the Golden Hills, and Mellow Hills, the place where the Third Overlord resides, his seat of power. It was home to at least two Overlords, the second (though he was never seen, nor was he in Gnarl's lineage of Overlords) and third.it had the legendary Tower Heart powering its gates and evil magic History The origin of the Dark Tower is unknown, it could be Castle Gromgard rebuilt into the Dark Tower due of the similar interior decorations,but as the concept art of castle gromgard shows no spiky mountain range nor the castle was built on a part of a mountain something must be happened to Castle Gromgard,resulting in its destruction and the relocating of the overlord base in the dark tower, Quaver mentioned in a verse that the tower lands were very old , inhabitated by the minions for a very long time.at some time between Overlord:Dark Legend and Overlord Castle Gromgard was either lost or destroyed,so in manners unknown,the Second Overlord took residence in the Dark Tower.and resurrecting the evil overlord empire once more,until the Seven Heroes opposed him and after a fierce battle,the overlord was apparently killed,and the dark tower was partially destroyed. In the beginning of Overlord, it is in very bad, near-ruin condition and is missing the Tower Heart. After the heroes left the tower, the third overlord was awaken,and was set to take back everything and kill the heroes,and he goes to the mellow hills to retrieve a vital resource,the tower heart,and after freeing the slaves from the halfling camp, the third overlord retrieves a crane, which starts the rebuilding of the Dark Tower, that is completed shortly after Rose's arrival to the tower,if the player chooses Velvet after Heaven's Peak,she will be introduced,during the overlord's adventures in the golden hills,he found the missing mother goddess statue,which Gnarl wants to use to discover where Jewel's Realm is located,after a while a message arrived to the overlord that the minions had escaped and were searching for a tower portal,after cornering Jewel the Overlord tricked her to go to the tower portal,where minion guards restrained her for interrogation,and when the overlord goes to the dark tower to torture Jewel,but she gets intimidited by Gnarl threatning her with torture, and she reveals the Overlord's true enemy, the Wizard, and that by capturing her they caused Kahn's anger, who went to the Mellow Hills to make a trap for the Overlord,and then after the Overlord crushes Kahn's Ruborian minions,he either executes or pardons the traitors,and moves to Heaven's Peak to kill Kahn once and for all, after defeating Kahn,the Second Overlord (possessing the body of the true Wizard) arrives to the tower aided by the ditched mistress and tries to overthrow the Third Overlord, but fails, resulting in his final(?) death. Overlord Raising Hell After the second Overlord's defeat, Jester mysteriously disappeared, and in the Ruborian Desert appeared a portal to a hellish domain similar to the original Ruborian Desert. Apparently the Wizard's death has opened the portal along with the abyss stones collected. After a bloody battle in the Abyss, he stumbled across the body of Kahn, fixed to a wall, where the overlord used a wraith to destroy the wall along with body, leaving only the head that seemily was calmed by the destruction of his body, and asked humorsly if the overlord thought if Jewel still loved him. After opening the room to the god's chamber, Jester appeared in the main chamber and ran away as the Forgotten God was awakened and battled the Overlord. After he was defeated and the abyss started to crumble, the Forgotten God cursed the Overlord by giving him command of the wraiths and the abysses, hoping that he will be stuck forever in the Infernal Abyss. The Overlord tried to reach the portal to the world, but Jester was on the portal,and saluted him as the portal was destroyed,and then the overlord discovered to have the power to command the Wraiths. Even after the Third Overlord becomed a god,he could not escape,and so the minions declared him as lost,and due of his suddence dissapearence,the tower heart started to lose the magic energy,but not all was lost and the minions felt lost and panicked, thankfully for them,they rejoced of the new successor coming,the child of the current Mistress and the previous Overlord,unfortunately,their joy ended soon when the child dissapeared not long after,along with the current mistress,causing the minions to leave the tower to search for a successor.starting the Minion Exodus, they went to the Netherworld,but the minion hives were lost as the carring members were distracted,leaving few minions to guard the Dark Tower in case they found a successor and left the tower heart in the dark tower.shortly after that,the Tower Heart exploded, causing the Great Cataclysm and ruining the Dark Tower. It was later revealed that Florian Greenheart was the one who caused the Tower Heart to explode in an attempt to give him powers. Overlord 2 after conquering Everlight ,the Fourth Overlord ventures in the magic-devasted Golden Hills, near the ancient tower site,now a scarred ooze filled wasteland in search of something valuable left by the dark tower ruins, and finds a Tower Heart shard, left by the Great Cataclysm, but he cannot find the other parts since Magical Ooze obstructs his way, returning later after he rescued the blues from the arena and crossing the ooze tainted path,he finds a village of banned empire citizens because they have the magical plague (in fact some of the citizens mutate after leaving the village), after defeating many slugs and infected citizens in Halfling homes, he finds Florian GreenHeart apparently being chased by empire soldiers, after you defeat the soldiers,he speaks about Fay asking for an alliance,and then Fay brings Florian in your help finding the other missing tower heart pieces,after finding the last one from a Mutated Slug, the Overlord and Florian are ambushed by several legions of Empire Soldiers,after that,Florian is 'captured', and the Overlord flees to the Sanctuary, to recharge the Tower Heart to its full power, after these events, the wasteland and the dark tower lose their interest, Tower Rooms The Throne Room The Throne Room is the centre of the Overlord's Dark Empire. It branches out into four main rooms that contain smaller rooms. It also contains the Dark Tower Objects that have been collected along with slaves (if they have been taken) and it is the area that holds a portal to the other realms.The Overlord's Mistress is near the throne,Gnarl is near the portal,it is possible from here to see the tower site,that appears to be a lava like enviroment The Private Quarters This is the nerve centre of the Overlord's operations. Here he sleeps, plans, customizes the Dark Tower, and where he stores his gold. The current mistress also resides on this level. The Mother Goddess statue is here,if chosen to not handle it to the elves Bedroom This room is where the Overlord sleeps and where the mistress stays. It is differently decorated depending on the mistress he picks. Treasury The treasury contains all your riches. The more treasure you collect the more gold will fill up the room. After around 40'000 gold, the room will not reflect any further looting, so you can not stuff the room up to the ceiling, in case you are wondering. Tower Upgrade Room You can upgrade your Tower from here. It provides different decorations dependant on the mistress you pick and maybe even your level of corruption. Rose turns the tower into a light and shining place, while Velvet turns it into a dark and foreboding place, using much red to accentuate. These upgrades seem to become available once you free the first mistress (Rose), and some more after you choose the second mistress (or keep the first one). Alas, a normal level of looting will quickly let you buy all Tower upgrades, quickly ending your shopping / remodelling spree. Empty Room There is a bland room containing absolutely nothing at the start of the game. Later on, it can be upgraded according to the choice of your mistress: :* Rose — Botanic Garden :* Velvet — Dining Hall (more of a torture chamber) The Forge & Armoury The 'Forge is where your weapons and armour (and unique items using moulds in Overlord: Raising Hell) are made and upgraded. The forge can accommodate up to three smelters for the ores Steel, Durium, and Arcanium. You will find these smelters throughout the game, and unlock new "recipes" letting you forge powerful weapons and armour. The Armoury is where minion forge master Giblet stores all your equipment. Here you can select what you want to use/wear and also look up the stats on weapons and armour. The Dungeon Here you can battle a number of creatures, provided you have killed at least one type of that enemy. If you have fought all four types of beetles (red, green, blue, brown) then the dungeon arena can be used to great effect to "harvest" Lifeforce for your minions. Tip: Wearing the Harvesting Helmet (only in Overlord: Raising Hell) you will be able to collect 150 Lifeforce points per beetle batch. Spawning Pit This is where collected Lifeforce concentrates to create new minions. It is where their Hives are Located, and where they live when not looting or killing. The Tower Heart is located here,in the center of the room,The Beer Kettle you took from the dwarves is stored here, as well as the iron maiden from the Succubus Queen. The crypt where the Third Overlord awakens is here, and this area also stages the final boss battle. this appears to be the only area of the dark tower that was saved by the explosion of the tower heart,observed by the world map showing the lower level of the dark tower intact as well the foundations in this area stays a cave system that leads to an underground lava chasm,where a sorta of arena is found,this is where the Second Overlord makes his last stand and dies. it appears that here was where the very first minions lived as seen by ancient stones depicting overlords and minions in a young world,meaning that this is a place where the overlord possibly originated, these minions are apparently responsible for the first build of the Dark Tower and other ancient stone forts that are been built in other tower lands,found now in a ruin state Tower Objects All the special objects the Overlord discovers are placed various areas of the Dark Tower. The mana, health and minion upgrades are prominent in the Throne room , the Tower Heart, Beer Kettle, andthe minion hives can be found in the Spawning Pit. In Overlord: Raising Hell the collected unique moulds will be hanging off the walls in the Forge. the Tower seem to have lost a lot of ancient overlord relics,scattered now in all of the tower lands,by the time of the end of Overlord,these relics have been found and bringed back,granting their power to the overlord once again,but were lost permantently when the Tower Heart exploded and destroyed much of the upper levels of the dark tower All these objects can be brought back to the Tower, see Tower Objects for details. Dark Tower Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of the Dark Tower. Dark Tower Concept Art.jpg|Concept Artwork of the Dark Tower and Concept Art of it's rooms. Banners.jpg|Banners 3d Model. Pillars.jpg|3d Model of the pillars. Spell Head .jpg|Spell Head Relic 3d Model and a concept drawing of it. Guardian Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Guardian Statue. Demon Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Demon Statue. Fire.jpg|Firebowl decoration concept sketches. Crane.jpg|Concept Art of the Crane and 3d Model of it. Object Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Models of the Dark Tower Objects. Trivia In Overlord 2 game folder,there's a area file of 'Wasteland Tower Ruins Interior' meaning that was planned to enter in the dark tower,but was cut out. the tower site,where the actual basement of the tower was located was never seen in overlord 2's Wasteland,although in the throne room map,the lower level and foundations appear to be intact (the crypt where the third overlord was awaken,proven by the wasteland concept art being the Dark Tower's Throne room still standing)hinting that the tower may be rebuilt in a distant future.protected by the ancient evil magic emanated by the overlords buried there,being more powerful than the tower heart's magic. some new overlord concept art shows a cracked barren black land with some strange building in the center,which could be the dark tower,and the wasteland respectibily,but without the ooze See also :* The Netherworld Tower :* The Tower Heart :* Great Cataclysm :* The Overlord :* Castle Gromgard